


Been Lonely For You

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер тащится от щетины на лице Дилана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Lonely For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been Lonely For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201285) by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver). 



Трехдневная щетина, вот что добило его. 

Тайлер знал, что когда дело касается Дилана, все не так просто, но никогда не задумывался об этом всерьез.

До щетины.

Дилан всегда бреется перед самой съемкой, потому что он быстро зарастает щетиной и перестает походить в кадре на тинейджера. Он сидит в трейлере-гримерке, одной рукой потирает лицо, в другой держит бритвенный станок, а Тайлер наблюдает за ним. За тем, как вслед за движениями бритвы исчезают волосы на лице Дилана, как он поднимает вверх подбородок и касается щек кончиками пальцев, чтобы убедиться, что сбрил все начисто. Взлохмаченные волосы Дилана, его полузакрытые во время бритья глаза – это просто пытка.

У Тайлера складывается впечатление, что Дилан бреется именно тогда, когда ему накладывают грим оборотня или покрывают искусственной кровью, и его занимает вопрос, кому дать взятку, чтобы изменить это.

***

Окончание съемок вызывает у Тайлера смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, он рад провести время с семьей и друзьями, с другой стороны, это печально – не видеть другую его семью каждый день. Дилан все еще в ЛА, в перерыве между сезонами снимается в другом фильме. Тайлер не удивляется, когда тот звонит ему с предложением затусить на выходных. Они не так уж долго не виделись, но давно не проводили время только вдвоем.

Дилан появляется с упаковкой пива и небрежно улыбается открывшему дверь Тайлеру, а тот не может понять, почему ждал Дилана с таким щемящим чувством в груди. Дилан с грохотом ставит пиво на барную стойку и плюхается на один из высоких стульев.

\- Пожрать есть? – спрашивает он.

Тайлер смеется, доставая пиво из упаковки:

\- «PBR»*? Серьезно?

\- Заткнись, – барабаня пальцами по стойке, Дилан поднимает бровь. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Да, Дилан, – говорит Тайлер, занимая соседний стул. – Еда будет.

С Диланом ему всегда просто и комфортно, как ни с кем другим. Дилан не ждет, что Тайлер все время будет на высоте, он чувствует, когда Тайлер не в настроении, он видел Тайлера в такие дни, когда все, чего ему хотелось – это свернуться калачиком под одеялом и послать всех подальше.

Они выпивают – понемногу, чтобы не слишком захмелеть, и тут живот Дилана выдает громкую трель, которая заставляет его покраснеть и засмеяться.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, что голоден, – замечает он, пожав плечами, и толкает Тайлера в бок.

\- Сделай мне что-нибудь, Хек.

Притворно застонав, Тайлер соскальзывает со стула и кидает Дилану пакет чипсов.

\- Ешь, пока не привезли пиццу.

\- Когда ты успел заказать пиццу? – спрашивает Дилан, разрывая пакет.

\- До того, как ты пришел.

\- Ты был настолько уверен, что мне нужна еда?

Тайлер фыркает, достает еще две банки пива, вручает одну из них Дилану и идет к дивану.

\- Я голоден – так же, как и ты.

Включив телевизор, Тайлер выбирает новостной канал и убавляет звук, пока Дилан садится рядом.  
Дилан откидывается на спинку дивана, расслабляясь, закрывает на мгновение глаза, его ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки. Тайлер пытается не смотреть, но проигрывает схватку, не способный заставить себя не разглядывать легкий изгиб губ Дилана и щетину, покрывающую его щеки и подбородок.

Тайлер понимает, что он попал, по-настоящему попал.  
_______  
*PBR – аббревиатура дешевого пива «Pabst Blue Ribbon», которое имеет равное количество поклонников, считающих, что только такое пиво и следует пить «настоящим» мужчинам, и ярых противников, утверждающих, что это просто «жидкое дерьмо».

***

Стол перед телевизором заставлен двумя пустыми коробками из-под пиццы, бутылками с пивом и пакетом попкорна, про который Тайлер даже не знал, что он у него есть. Дилан пытался запихнуть в себя слишком большую порцию, попкорн рассыпался по полу, застрял между диванными подушками, и у Тайлера уже болят бока от смеха.

Они сидят, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Тайлер старается не думать о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы он повернул голову, потому что он не может – это не…

\- Эй, – тихо говорит Дилан. – У тебя странное выражение лица.

\- Спасибо.

\- Нет, правда – что-то не так?

\- Просто задумался.

Фыркнув, Дилан ухмыляется и отворачивается к экрану.

\- Ты знаешь, – продолжает он осторожно, – ты можешь поговорить со мной. О чем-нибудь.

Он постукивает пальцами по бедру Тайлера, чтобы привлечь его внимание, потом оставляет руку на бедре, и…

\- Твоя щетина, – не задумываясь, выпаливает Тайлер и тут же хочет врезать сам себе. – Я не…

\- Э, – повернув голову, Дилан прищуривается. – Моя щетина?

Чувствуя, что у него начинает гореть лицо, Тайлер отворачивается, не способный посмотреть на Дилана после того, как проговорился и выдал сам себя.

\- Я не хочу делать этого, – говорит он тихо. – Ты один из моих лучших друзей.

\- Да, но… – рука Дилана передвигается вверх по бедру, и его большой палец медленно проводит по краю шорт Тайлера. – Но что если я…

\- Если ты… что? – рискнув обернуться, Тайлер с трудом сглатывает, когда видит лицо Дилана так близко.

Глаза Дилана широко открыты, он облизывает губы, наклоняет голову, и все что, Тайлеру необходимо сделать – это…

\- Подожди, – говорит он, слегка отстраняясь. – Что происходит?

На лбу у Дилана появляется морщинка, и он оттопыривает нижнюю губу.

\- Я думал, ты этого хочешь.

\- Этого? – голоса в телевизоре, на заднем плане, затихают, пока Тайлер пытается прийти в себя. – Что мы с тобой делаем?

Дилан не отстраняется, а придвигается еще ближе, хотя только что Тайлеру казалось, что это невозможно. – Это – то, что есть. То, что будет тем, чего мы захотим.

\- Что если я хочу, чтобы это было чем-то… большим? Что если…

Дилан протягивает руку, запускает ее в волосы Тайлера и быстро целует его, быстрее, чем Тайлер успевает это осознать. Прикасаясь пальцами к своим губам, Тайлер не сводит глаз с Дилана.

\- Ты…

\- Ага, – улыбка Дилана не похожа на его нервозные ухмылки на пресс-конференциях или гримасу в стиле Гуффи, которую он прилепляет на лицо во время встреч с поклонниками. Она легкая и спокойная, и предназначена только для Тайлера.

\- Хорошо, – говорит он, нерешительно улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Хорошо? – рука Дилана по-прежнему на шее Тайлера, пальцы поглаживают кожу. – Да?

Тайлер наклоняется вперед, прижимается губами к губам Дилана и улыбается.

\- Да.

А потом они целуются, и это ни на что не похоже. Губы у Дилана сухие, со вкусом пива, пеперони и Дилана, Тайлер смелеет, его рука обхватывает щеку Дилана, не позволяя ему отстраниться. Руки Дилана бродят по плечам Тайлера, его пальцы поглаживают ему шею, как будто он не может решить, что трогать в первую очередь, и Тайлер прекрасно его понимает.

Он хочет уложить Дилана в постель и изучить каждый дюйм его тела; хочет заставить его извиваться от нетерпения и воспользоваться этим; хочет узнать, как будет выглядеть лицо Дилана, когда тот кончит для него. Тайлер немного отстраняется, его пальцы ласкают щеку Дилана, и он не может не улыбнуться во весь рот, когда видит, как у Дилана расширяются зрачки.

\- Ты хочешь…

\- Я хочу все, – выпаливает Дилан, бездумно гладя бицепсы Тайлера. – Но не стану подталкивать тебя к чему бы то ни было.

\- Ты не подталкиваешь…

\- Потому что я знаю, что ты не делал этого раньше, – Дилан запускает руку ему в волосы. – Будет только то, чего ты сам захочешь, договорились?

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что я тоже не хочу… всего? – Тайлер чувствует, как начинает гореть кожа, пока он произносит все это; он никогда не был особо разговорчив, но Дилан должен знать, как сильно он хочет его. Тайлер прижимается лбом ко лбу Дилана и тяжело вздыхает.- Это не ерунда для меня, – говорит он, встречаясь глазами с Диланом. – Я думаю это – мы – будет по-настоящему здорово, и я хочу этого. Хочу тебя.

Дилан гладит пальцами шею Тайлера и нежно целует его.

\- Что ты хочешь в первую очередь? – спрашивает он, практически шепотом, и наклоняет голову.

\- Я, – Тайлер закрывает глаза, уверенный, что он уже красный как рак, но если он не сможет быть честным с Диланом, у них никогда ничего не получится. Открыв глаза, он заставляет себя произнести: – Я хочу узнать, как это – почувствовать твою щетину на моих бедрах.

\- О, – Дилан берет Тайлера за руку, и он чувствует, какие у него горячие ладони. – Тогда, может быть, нам пойти куда-нибудь в более удобное место?

***

У двери в спальню Тайлер замирает, внезапно осознавая, что происходит. Дилан притормаживает и кладет ему руку между лопаток:

\- Только то, что ты хочешь, помнишь?

Проглотив комок в горле, Тайлер кивает и стягивает с себя футболку. Усаживаясь на край кровати, он смотрит на Дилана – его рот приоткрыт, взгляд медленно скользит по груди Тайлера.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, пытаясь говорить спокойно.

\- Ты просто… – Дилан качает головой и трет шею рукой. – Я забыл, что ты это… ты.

Тайлер смеется, потому что Дилан остается Диланом, неважно, что происходит между ними.

\- Иди сюда.

Дилан быстро уменьшает расстояние между ними, встает у ног Тайлера, и он пользуется этим, чтобы запустить руки под рубашку Дилана. Прикосновение к его коже – это откровение, и член Тайлера начинает натягивать шорты. Он не представлял, что это будет так; что он захочет Дилана настолько, но он хочет – и сделает что угодно, чтобы получить Дилана.

\- Сними это, – Тайлер улыбается, откидывается назад и опирается на руки, наблюдая, как изгибается тело Дилана, пока тот избавляется от рубашки. Волосы на его на груди и животе образуют дорожку, сбегающую вниз, за пояс шорт. Притянув его ближе, Тайлер целует живот рядом с пупком и лижет кожу, пока Дилан запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

\- Я думал, ты хочешь мой рот на твоем члене, – говорит Дилан, слегка задыхаясь.

Потираясь щекой о живот Дилана, Тайлер чувствует его тазовые косточки и кивает:

\- Я хочу. Но еще я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя.

\- О, ты уже делаешь.

Тайлер смотрит, как Дилан трогает рукой свой пах, и облизывает губы, внезапно чувствуя острое желание попробовать на вкус член Дилана. У него никогда не было потребности сблизиться с кем-то таким образом, и от понимания этого у него вырывается приглушенный стон.

\- Раздевайся, – говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от выпуклости на шортах Дилана. – Мы должны сделать это.  
Дилан стягивает шорты и остается в коротких боксерах.

\- Теперь ты, – хриплым голосом говорит он.

Не отрывая от Дилана взгляд, Тайлер развязывает шнурок на поясе. Приподнимая бедра, он стягивает шорты и ухмыляется в лицо Дилану.

\- Твою мать, – выдыхает Дилан. – На тебе нет белья, и… – он забирается на кровать, опираясь рукой на бедро Тайлера, – ты за это заплатишь.

\- Ты сам сказал, что моя очередь, – отвечает Тайлер, откидываясь на подушки.

\- Я не ожидал, что ты скинешь шорты и окажешься…

\- Ты до сих пор не раздет, – наклонившись вперед, Тайлер кладет пальцы на пояс боксеров Дилана. – А должен бы.  
Пока Тайлер произносит это, Дилан действует – он уже обнажен, его потяжелевший член свисает между ног, а у Тайлера пересыхает во рту. Он хватает Дилана за руку и притягивает ближе, застонав от прикосновения кожи к коже. Тайлер не знает, что потрогать в первую очередь; он пробегает пальцами по спине Дилана, чувствуя каждый позвонок, направляясь прямо к его заднице.

\- Тебе просто необходимо позволить мне сделать что-нибудь, – говорит Дилан куда-то в шею Тайлеру, и его зубы оставляют метку на коже. – Иначе я кончу прямо сейчас, а я хочу, чтобы это длилось подольше.  
Бессознательно поднимая бедра навстречу Дилану, Тайлер закрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как его член скользит по теплой коже Дилана. Это гораздо лучше всех его фантазий; Дилан твердый и настоящий, рядом с ним, это даже больше, чем Тайлер мог желать.

\- Хек, серьезно, мне нужно… – Дилан спускается по телу Тайлера, останавливаясь возле его пупка. Положив руку на бедро Тайлеру, Дилан смотрит вверх. – Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Тайлеру нечего на это сказать, он только кивает, у него зудят пальцы от желания прикоснуться к Дилану.

\- Да, – выдыхает он. – Давай.

\- Тебе никогда раньше не отсасывал парень?

\- Нет.

Улыбка Дилана становится шире, он наклоняет голову, проводит языком по вздувшимся венам над пахом Тайлера.

\- Это будет весело.

Руки у Дилана большие и теплые – Тайлер чувствует их на себе, когда Дилан раздвигает его бедра и устраивается между ног. Чтобы не хвататься за Дилана, Тайлер царапает ногтями по груди, пока кожа не начинает гореть. Дилан еще даже не притронулся к члену Тайлера, его руки по-прежнему на бедрах, и когда Тайлер смотрит вниз, он видит, что Дилан внимательно рассматривает его член.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает Тайлер.

\- Никогда не думал, что заполучу его, – произносит Дилан, поворачивая голову, чтобы потереться щекой о бедро Тайлера.

Щетина царапает, и Тайлера пробирает дрожь, он совершенно не в состоянии скрыть, как ему нравится это ощущение. Шальная улыбка появляется на лице Дилана, и он повторяет движение, а потом просовывает руку между ног Тайлера и трогает его яйца, перекатывая их в ладони.

Отползая назад по кровати, Тайлер мотает головой, улыбаясь Дилану:

\- Если ты будешь продолжать, я кончу до того, как ты подберешься к моему члену.

И это не преувеличение – он болезненно тверд уже сейчас, кончик покраснел и истекает смазкой.

\- Я хочу… Блядь, – выдыхает он, когда Дилан обхватывает губами член.

Его рот горячий и влажный, язык Дилана кружит вокруг головки члена, прижимаясь к венке снизу, и Тайлеру чертовски трудно сдерживаться и не толкаться в него слишком глубоко, чтобы Дилан не задохнулся.

У Дилана явно есть опыт в подобных вещах, но Тайлер старается забыть о ревности: что бы ни было раньше, сейчас они только вдвоем, вместе.

Дилан немного расслабляет рот, слюна стекает из уголков рта, его рука сжимает член у основания, и Тайлер не может больше этого вынести.

\- Дил, я почти... – он пытается предупредить Дилана, но тот и не думает останавливаться. Он обводит языком вокруг головки, толкается им в щелку и это оказывается слишком для Тайлера. Оргазм выбивает из него дух, задница судорожно пружинит на кровати, пока он кончает Дилану в рот.

Кажется, что проходит вечность, когда Дилан наконец-то отстраняется, кашляя и вытирая рот. Состроив гримасу, он встает на колени и, оставив руку на бедре Тайлера, бездумно гладит его кожу пальцами.

\- Приятель, ее было до фига. Когда ты последний раз дрочил?

Смеясь, Тайлер трет тыльной стороной ладони лоб и лениво улыбается Дилану.

\- Иди сюда, – схватив за руку, Тайлер подтягивает его к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дилана.

Член Дилана прижимается к бедру Тайлера, пока они целуются, и именно это тихое ритмичное движение Дилана наконец-то заставляет Тайлера опомниться. Потираясь носом о щеку Дилана, Тайлер усмехается.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?

\- Будь так добр, – говорит Дилан, покусывая губы Тайлера. – Если тебе не трудно.

\- Переворачивайся на спину.

Когда Дилан раскидывается на кровати, Тайлер пользуется моментом, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он жадно разглядывает пылающую кожу Дилана, покрытую россыпью маленьких родинок, дорожку темных волос, сбегающую вниз от пупка до твердого члена.

\- У меня есть лицо, знаешь ли, – с улыбкой говорит Дилан.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть лицо, – говорит Тайлер, направляя кончики пальцев прямо к яичкам Дилана. – Но я вижу его все время.

Задержав дыхание, Тайлер улыбается Дилану и сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена. Нерешительно передернув несколько раз, Тайлер становится смелее, когда Дилан стонет и закусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Не надо, – говорит Тайлер, его глаза мечутся между лицом Дилана и членом Дилана. – Я хочу слышать тебя.

Член Дилана истекает смазкой, и Тайлер проводит большим пальцем поверх, поднося руку ко рту, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Он не очень отличается от его собственного, но Тайлер готов поклясться, что нецензурные словечки, срывающиеся с губ Дилана, стоят того. Сплюнув на руку, он обхватывает ею член Дилана.

Тайлер хочет понять, что Дилану нравится больше, но тот так реагирует на прикосновения, что становится не до наблюдений.

\- О черт, Тайлер, давай! Я – почти… – Дилан подкидывает бедра, пока Тайлер дрочит ему; он успевает комментировать происходящее, и это так в духе Дилана, что Тайлер влюбляется еще сильнее. Опуская свободную руку вниз, Тайлер прикасается к яичкам Дилана, и это явно все, что ему было нужно, потому что он кончает прямо Тайлеру в руку. Тайлер не уверен, что когда-либо видел Дилана более сексуальным. Его порозовевшее тело покрыто испариной.

Вытирая руку о простынь, Тайлер ложится рядом с Диланом и кладет ладонь ему на грудь. Дилан поворачивает к Тайлеру, на лице у него умиротворенная улыбка, и Тайлер наклоняется и нежно целует его. Тайлер задался бы вопросом: действительно ли все это происходит с ними, но сперма начинает подсыхать, и это становится неприятно.

\- Душ, – бормочет он, улыбаясь. – Это определенно нужно нам обоим.

***

Тайлер дает Дилану свои спортивные штаны и снимает простыни, не глядя, как Дилан одевается, потому что если снова увидит его обнаженным, то не позволит уйти даже в душ.

\- Ты… ты можешь остаться сегодня у меня? – спрашивает он, нагибаясь и поправляя простынь.

\- Стой, как стоишь, и я никуда не уйду.

Глянув на Дилана через плечо, Тайлер усмехается и заканчивает заправлять постель.

\- Не говори так, если действительно не имеешь это в виду, – он выпрямляется и поворачивается к Дилану.

\- Я это и имею в виду, – сделав несколько шагов, Дилан запускает руки под толстовку Тайлера и пробегает пальцами по коже. – Только если… если ты сам хочешь этого.

Нехотя отступая назад, Тайлер снимает толстовку и вручает ее Дилану.

\- Надень это, – говорит он, возвращаясь в гостиную.

Телевизор по-прежнему работает, и он берет пульт, чтобы выключить его. Снаружи в комнату проникает яркий свет заходящего солнца. Тайлер задумывается.

\- Что дальше? – спрашивает вернувшийся из душа Дилан.

На нем толстовка Тайлера, влажные волосы торчат в разные стороны.

\- Обувь, – говорит Тайлер, садясь на диван и надевая кроссовки.

\- Ты просто чертов извращенец, – жалуется Дилан, усаживаясь рядом – ближе, чем это, строго говоря, необходимо, – и натягивает свои убитые кроссы.

Тайлер поднимается и рассовывает по карманам ключи и телефон. Протягивая руку Дилану, он улыбается, когда Дилан закатывает глаза и принимает ее.

\- Мы идем гулять, – говорит он, сжимая руку Дилана.

***

Сидя на пляже, Тайлер вытягивает перед собой ноги и зарывается босыми ступнями в песок. Дилан пристраивается рядом, натянув капюшон и положив голову на плечо Тайлера, и пропускает песок сквозь пальцы.

\- Наслаждаешься банальностью ситуации? – говорит Тайлер, ловя руку Дилана и крепко ее сжимая.

\- Я наслаждаюсь тем, что я с тобой.

Тайлеру нечего на это сказать, и он улыбается сам себе. Тепло, которое разливается по телу, не имеет ничего общего с погодой. Повернувшись, Тайлер убирает голову Дилана со своего плеча, проводит пальцами по его щеке и улыбается.

\- Что? – тихо спрашивает Дилан, рассматривая лицо Тайлера. – Что такое?

\- Твоя щетина. Если бы не она, мы могли бы не сидеть сейчас здесь.

\- Мне стоит узнать об этом подробнее?

\- Возможно, нет, – отвечает Тайлер, мягко целуя Дилана. – Тебе хорошо?

\- Очень хорошо, – Дилан снова пристраивает голову на плечо Тайлера. – Я не хочу идти домой, – говорит он так тихо, что Тайлер едва ли может расслышать его сквозь шум прибоя.

\- Тебе не обязательно.

\- Никогда?

\- Ну, я думаю, в конце концов, тебе надоест носить мою одежду, но…

Дилан ерзает и толкает его локтем в ребро:

\- Ты настоящая задница.

\- Ага.

\- Я останусь сегодня, – решительно произносит Дилан, забираясь пальцами в рукава толстовки Тайлера и прослеживая рисунок вен. – Я забегу домой перед тем, как пойти на съемку.

\- Договорились, – говорит Тайлер, целуя щеку Дилана через ткань капюшона. – Звучит идеально.

***

Когда Тайлер просыпается следующим утром, Дилан все еще спит. У Тайлера возникает странное чувство. Откинутая голова с беззащитной шеей вызывает у него желание покрыть его кожу своими метками. Тайлера немного пугает то, как сильно он хочет Дилана. Еще недавно он даже не мог представить себя с парнем, а сейчас не может думать ни о ком, кроме Дилана.

Тайлер все еще наблюдает за Диланом, когда тот просыпается, моргая, перед тем как открыть глаза.

\- Доброе утро, – говорит Дилан хриплым голосом.

\- Доброе утро.

Вздохнув, Дилан трет глаза и поворачивается на бок, пальцы поглаживают бицепс Тайлера.

\- Мне надо идти на работу.

\- Я знаю, – Тайлер придвигается ближе, обнимает Дилана за талию и утыкается носом ему в шею, удобно устроившись между Диланом и подушкой.

\- Могу я прийти к тебе, когда закончу? Если ты… У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы?

\- Никаких планов.

\- Так я могу прийти?

Подняв голову, Тайлер встречается глазами с Диланом и крепко прижимается губами к его губам.

\- Тебе не нужно спрашивать, Дил, – говорит он, отстранившись.

\- Я думаю, что нужно.

\- Нет, не нужно. Конечно, дай мне знать, когда ты захочешь прийти, но это… – Тайлер замолкает и вздыхает. – Это ты и я. Ничего больше.

\- Только мы, да?

\- Ага.

\- Что ж, думаю, со временем я привыкну к этому.


End file.
